A New Order
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: Completed. When Cardinal Jinnette dies and Gabriel learns that he requested him to become the new leader of the Knights of the Holy Order, will Van Helsing honor the cardinal's last request? (PG-13 for language and violence)
1. The Letter

A/N: I decided to combine the prologue and the first chapter together to make one new chapter. I hoep this will not confuse those who have read the story already  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or any of the characters. RATS!  
  
**The Letter**   
  
It had been 5 years since Dracula was destroyed. Van Helsing had stayed in Transylvania with Anna (A/N-she never died). They had long since married and now were happily awaiting the birth of their first child. Carl had returned to the Vatican shortly after Dracula's demise. Gabriel and Anna had welcomed him to stay, but he graciously refused saying that he missed the solitude of his lab. With Dracula gone, life was finally returning to normal or was it? "Miss Valerious, a messenger just brought this for Gabriel." Beatrice said handing the small white envelope to her. She saw the message was from the Vatican. Anna could only imagine what the letter was about.  
"Thank you Beatrice, I'll see that he gets this." Anna replied. With that she hurried out of the sitting room in search of her husband. However, Anna had a pretty good idea of where she would find him. With the baby's due date nearing, Gabriel spent most of his free time readying the nursery. He was so excited about becoming a father. As she made her way to the nursery, she remembered the day she told Gabriel that she was expecting a baby. Anna could not remember the last time she had seen Gabriel so happy or so excited. His whole life, he had no memories of ever having a family. Now at last he would have a family; a family that included her and their child. Finally she reached the nursery and just as she hypothesized, there was Gabriel, busily working to complete the crib he had started building yesterday.  
"Anna, it's not polite to sneak up on someone." Gabriel said over the pounding of the hammer. She chuckled to herself as she entered the room.  
"How did you know it was me?" Anna asked him. Putting down the hammer, he turned and looked at her.  
"Because I know everything about you." Gabriel replied as he approached her. Taking his wife in his arms, they shared a long, passionate kiss.  
"How's the baby today?" Gabriel asked Anna as he ran his hand over her swollen belly.  
"Active." Anna said smiling.  
"Was there something you needed me to do or get for you?" Gabriel asked.  
"No there wasn't. Actually I came to give you this." Anna said as she held the envelope out to Gabriel.  
"What's this?" he asked taking the envelope. As he turned it over to open the letter, he noticed the seal keeping the message bound together. It was the seal of the Order.  
"Great." Gabriel mumbled as he proceeded to open the letter. What did the Order want this time? Probably another assignment he thought as he unfolded the letter. However, it was not an assignment; rather it was a letter from Carl.  
"It's just a letter from Carl." Gabriel stated as he began to read the letter. Anna watched Gabriel's face suddenly grow grim.  
"Gabriel, is everything alright?" Anna questioned with concern.  
"He's dead." Gabriel replied.  
"Who's dead?" Anna asked.  
"Cardinal Jeannette." Gabriel answered. "Did you know him for the time you stayed at the Vatican?" Anna inquired. "I knew Cardinal Jeannette very well, very well indeed." Gabriel stated turning away form Anna to hide the grief that had started to take over him.  
  
"Does that also mean..." Anna began. "Yes, he was the leader of the Order; the very Order that sent me on my assignments." Gabriel finished trying to hold back a lump forming in his throat. If she only knew how much more Cardinal Jeanette meant to him than simply as someone he worked for. Pushing his grief aside for a minute, he finished reading the rest of the letter. "Carl says that that the Order needs me to return to Rome as soon as I am able. There is a very important matter they need me to come there and settle." Gabriel said folding the note up and shoving it back in the envelope. "Do you think it will be another assignment?" Anna asked. Gabriel once again drew her into his arms. "Well if it is, I'll have to tell them they will have to send someone else." Gabriel said in a most serious voice. The next day, Gabriel and Anna prepared to leave for the Vatican. Gabriel had tried his best to persuade Anna not to come along on the trip. In her condition, he didn't want to take a chance of something happening between Transylvania and the Vatican. However, that argument was over even before it began. As a couple of the other servants loaded the carriage, Gabriel escorted Anna to the carriage and helped her inside. "Have a safe journey." Beatrice said as Gabriel climbed in. "Thank you." Anna replied as the footman closed the carriage door. With a snap of the reigns, Gabriel and Anna began their journey to the Vatican. Gabriel could only imagine what the Order was going to ask of him, but whatever it was, he vowed to have no part of it.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.


	2. Fierce Reluctance

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I do not own Van Helsing.  
  
**Fierce Reluctance  
**  
After a two day travel, Van Helsing and Anna arrived at the Vatican. They were greeted in the courtyard of the abbey by Carl. He gave Anna a kiss on the side of the face and shook hands with Gabriel.  
"So when is the baby due?" Carl asked motioning towards her growing belly.  
"The doctor believes that the baby will be born in about a month or so." Anna replied.  
"Do you think you'll have a boy or a girl?" Carl questioned. Anna looked at Gabriel and smiled.  
"Of course Gabriel is hoping for a son." Anna stated.  
"And just what's wrong with that?" Gabriel asked putting both of his hands on his hips. Carl smiled and thought of the idea of having two Gabriel's around. One was bad enough he thought, but two? Yikes! Anyway there would be plenty of time for pleasant conversation, but first there were certain matters that needed to be handled first.  
"Why don't we move inside," Carl suggested. "The clouds do not seem too friendly today." Carl said as he turned and led the way inside.  
"Carl, your letter said that it was important that I come back to Rome at once." Gabriel said as they walked towards Carl's quarters.  
"It has been a hell of a week around here trying to arrange the Cardinal's funeral and deciding what is best for the future of the Order. It's a relief to all of us that you are here." Carl replied as he opened the door to his chambers and went inside. Once Gabriel and Anna were inside, Carl closed the door so as not to be disturbed.  
"So what does all of this have to do with me?" Gabriel asked as he sat on the couch next to Anna. Carl sank in the large leather chair behind his desk.  
"The Cardinal requested one last thing of you and he wanted you to promise that you would honor this request in memory of him." Carl stated.  
"What did Cardinal Jeanette ask of me?" Gabriel asked impatiently.  
"Gabriel, the Cardinal asked if you would become the new leader of the Knights of the Holy Order. He told me that he would be able to rest in peace knowing that everything was in your hands." Carl explained.  
"No." Gabriel simply stated.  
"No what?" Carl asked dumbfounded by the simplicity of Gabriel's answer.  
"There is no way in HELL I am becoming the new leader of the Order! No way! Besides, why can't someone else do it? I mean there are plenty of people who would jump at this opportunity." Gabriel said.  
"The Cardinal wanted no one else for this but you." Carl replied.  
"Is that why I was summoned here? To fulfill the dying wishes of some old man?! " Gabriel roared. Carl looked into his friend's eyes that had suddenly grown cold.  
"Yes." Carl stated.  
"C'mon Anna, we're leaving." Gabriel announced as he went to grab her hand. However, she pulled it away from him.  
"Anna?" Gabriel questioned.  
"Cardinal Jeanette had the highest regards for you to trust you with something this important and you have the audacity to throw it back in his face. How in the name of God can you do that?" Anna asked.  
"Don't be so self- righteous with me Anna! There were times that you wished that you didn't have to carry the family burden and you know it!" Gabriel shouted back. Anna stood and marched over to Gabriel and got right in his face.  
"At least I understood my responsibility and fulfilled it regardless of how much it interfered with my life!" Anna retorted. Carl watched from his desk as Anna and Gabriel exchanged blows. They were growing more forceful by the minute.  
"You will never understand me Anna." Gabriel stated as he turned to leave.  
"Oh I understand you perfectly Gabriel." Anna muttered back.  
"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gabriel asked.  
"You only do what is good for you and screw everyone and everything else!" Anna yelled into his face. Gabriel's anger boiled over top. How dare Anna speak to him like that! The nerve of that woman! He looked directly into her eyes seeing only anger spewing from them.  
"I'm glad the Cardinal is not here to see what an ass you've become!" Anna said. That was Gabriel's breaking point. With a swift motion of his hand, he slapped Anna across the face. Looking at Anna, he saw her looking back at him in shock. Her hand covered the place where he had slapped her. Gabriel saw the tears forming in her eyes and realized that he had gone too far. He let his anger reach a point where he couldn't control it and the end result of his actions was that he hurt Anna.  
"Anna, I'm...I'm..." Gabriel began. Anna shoved him aside violently as she ran from the room, the tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes.  
  
A/N: Well this wasn't the length I desired for this chapter. I figured if I continued writing any more in this chapter, I would take away from the drama. Anyway, the next chapter is the conclusion. Will Gabriel make amends with Anna and will he come to honor the Cardinal's final request? Stay tuned... 


	3. Revelation

A/N: I am sorry for making Gabriel so nasty in the last chapter. I too was brought up where if a guy hits a girl, then she should leave. Everyone probably thinks I am a wife beater now, but I wanted to twist Gabriel's persona around a bit. I am sorry if I offended anyone in any way. However, I promise you that he will not remain that way. Maybe I did get a little carried away. Also, I learned that I have been spelling the Cardinal's name wrong. Oops!! Form this point on it will be spelled properly. Sorry about that. With that said, let's move on to the conclusion of the story.

**Revelation**  
  
Gabriel had immediately sought refuge in the church after his fight with Anna. He knew that he and Anna had their differences, but he never imagined that his temper would get the better of him. What was worse is that he still couldn't believe what he had done to Anna. The image of his hand striking her face replayed in his mind over and over again. What had he done? How could he have hurt her? He leaned against a huge column and closed his eyes, trying to find answers to his questions, but nothing came to him. A huge lump took shape in the back of his throat. He tried desperately not to let his emotions take over him, but it was too late. He slid down the pillars length as he broke down into tears.  
Carl went to look for Anna. He still couldn't believe how angry Gabriel had gotten when he informed him of the Cardinal's wishes. However, the thing that shocked him the most was the way he turned on Anna. Carl knew that Gabriel had quite a temper and it was very hard to control, especially if he was ever pushed too far. But he never thought for a minute he would ever hurt the one he loved more than life itself. He wasn't sure if Anna would even forgive his actions. Carl strolled down the hallway and to Gabriel's room. He tapped on the door.  
"Who is it?" a voice said from the other side.  
"Anna, it's me Carl. May I come in?" Carl asked.  
"Yes of course." Anna weakly replied. Opening the door, he saw Anna sitting on the bed; her head cast down and her hair in furious disarray. Carl walked over to the bed.  
"Anna are you alright?" Carl asked as he came to a halt by her side. She looked up at Carl, her face streaked with tears, not to mention the huge purple welt that had formed where Gabriel had struck her.  
"Carl, what could I have said to upset Gabriel so much? I was only trying to help him realize what the Cardinal had asked of him. I never thought that he'd..." Anna's voice trailed off as she thought about how Gabriel's reaction. Another tear quietly streamed down her bruised cheek. Carl quickly took the handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabbed the tear away.  
"You said nothing wrong to Gabriel. He can be so stubborn at times, but he shouldn't have hurt you like that." Carl said.  
"This was nothing compared to the last time if you remember." Anna reminded him. She had been referring to the battle at Dracula's Castle five years ago. Carl chucked as the memory became fresh in his mind once again. Those certainly were the good old days. Carl looked at Anna. He had always admired her for the courage she's shown when faced with life and death situations. When he and Gabriel first met her in Transylvania, he knew she was Gabriel's match in every way. He knew Anna had what it would take to tame Gabriel's restlessness.  
"Carl, there are times when I cannot seem to understand Gabriel. It's almost like were..." Anna began.  
"That your world's apart." Carl finished.  
"Could you maybe tell me about his past?" Anna asked.  
"Sure, why don't we get some lunch and I'll explain what I know. Carl helped Anna off the bed and they headed together for the dinning hall.  
Meanwhile, Gabriel still was sobbing. It was like he couldn't stop. He had never cried this much in his life. Of course he had never hurt someone the way he had Anna before either. What she must have thought of him now? The one thing that he knew he had to do before going to try and work things out with Anna, he knew that first he must receive God's forgiveness first. Making the sign of the cross, he uttered a phrase all too familiar to him.  
"Bless me father for I have..."Gabriel began.  
"Sinned. Yes I know." A voice replied. Gabriel looked in the shadows near the altar. He saw a familiar figure standing in the darkness.  
"Cardinal Jinette." Gabriel called. The figure walked into the light and Gabriel gasped. There was no way he could still be alive. Carl and the others had buried him a few days ago. What in hell was going on! Gabriel watched as the cardinal approached and stood before him.  
"How can you still be alive?" Gabriel said rising to his feet.  
"Gabriel, we are not pleased." Cardinal Jinette said ignoring the question. Gabriel knew exactly what the cardinal was referring to. Lowering his head he tried to hold back the second round of tears that invaded his eyes.  
"All I have asked you to do and you have done it. But when I ask you to take my place, you become the devil himself. Was my request too much for you to bear?" Cardinal Jinette questioned.  
"No it wasn't but I have my reasons for not wanting to do what you have asked." Gabriel replied looking up and meeting his mentor's eyes.  
"You're afraid of losing them aren't you?" Cardinal Jinette asked.  
"I would die if I ever lost Anna or..."Gabriel began.  
"Or your child." Cardinal Jinette concluded.  
"You know about the baby?" Gabriel asked.  
"That's the main reason you don't want to become the leader of the Order isn't it? You know in your heart that you could easily become a great leader Gabriel. The one thing that you are the most scared of is that if you become the new leader, there may be a chance that your child would have to grow up without you. Isn't that correct?" Cardinal Jinette inquired.  
"Yes." Gabriel replied simply. To the cardinal, his heart and mind was an open book. Cardinal Jinette nodded. That's exactly what he thought. Gabriel was reluctant because of the child Anna carried. Gabriel had indeed changed Cardinal Jinette thought to himself.  
"Listen to me Gabriel. God allowed me to come back here to show you what would happen if you did not assume my place within the Order. Close your eyes please." Cardinal Jinette ordered. Gabriel did as he was told, but he didn't see anything. Not a single vision was coming to him.  
"Gabriel when you open your eyes, nothing will be what it is now." Cardinal Jinette said.  
"What does that mean?" Gabriel questioned. As he asked that question, a vision began to take shape in his mind. He was soon to learn the meaning behind the cardinal's words.  
Carl and Anna were finishing their lunch and Carl was finishing telling Anna everything he knew about Gabriel's past. There were some things that Anna learned about his past that shocked her, but there was one thing that she was afraid of. She still couldn't believe that Gabriel was the Left Hand of God. Maybe that was God's wrath on her for speaking to his Left Hand that way.  
"Anna, I don't think that Gabriel ever meant to hurt you. Even though you may not see that now, he loves you more than life itself." Carl said. Thinking back on everything she had learned, she knew Carl spoke the truth. She had been so wrong even to doubt his love for her.  
"Thank you Carl. I feel as though I can understand Gabriel now in a way that I never could before. I must go and find him and make things right again." Anna said. Getting up from her seat, she walked over to Carl and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she left the dinning hall in search of Gabriel. She had a pretty good idea where he was.  
Back in the church, Gabriel was still trying to collect himself from the vision that he'd just seen. Cardinal Jinette had told him everything would change and it did. The images frightened him; too frightening to even describe. When he opened his eyes, Cardinal Jinette was gone. He was a ghost sent by God to show him the errors of his ways. He tried for so long to deny his destiny, but now there was no way to run from it. He saw in his vision what would happen if he did. Suddenly, he heard the clicking of heels on the marble floor of the church. Turning around he saw Anna standing behind him. Gabriel saw the bruise on her cheek from where he had slapped her. The sight made his gut twist into a thousand knots. He had to turn away; too disgusted with himself for what he had done to her. Tears once again formed in his eyes.  
"Anna, I don't know why you bothered to come to me." Gabriel said to her trying desperately to hold back his tears. He heard the clicking of heels once again as he could feel Anna coming closer to him. Gabriel felt Anna put her hands on his shoulders as she drew him closer.  
"Gabriel, I am sorry for all of those things I said to you. I never should have..."Anna began as she felt the tears coming down her cheeks.  
"You were right Anna, you were right about everything. Only I was too blind to see the truth and because of it, I hurt you. I don't know if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but if it can, I can only beg for your forgiveness. Anna could hear the faint sounds of his weeping as she held him close. Taking her head from his shoulders, she forced him to turn around. Even though Gabriel was facing her, his head remained lowered. Anna knew he was afraid to look at her.  
"Look at me my love." Anna said touching his cheek. Gabriel looked up hesitantly only to be reminded again of what had happened.  
"I forgive you Gabriel." Anna stated taking her fingers and wiping the tears from Gabriel's cheeks.  
"I forgive you." Anna said again as she wiped another one of his tears away. Collapsing into her open arms, Gabriel wept as he had never before. As Anna held her beloved in her arms, she whispered to Gabriel that she loved him  
  
Two months later...  
"Do you understand the nature of your assignment?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yes sir." The young monk replied as he took his leave almost bumping into Anna.  
"Pardon me miss." The young monk said, graciously bowing to Anna.  
"That's quite alright." Anna said accepting the young monk's apology. With that he scurried away to work on the assignment that Gabriel had given him. Anna looked at her husband who was already busy chatting with another monk. He had been in charge of the Order for only a short time now and it was evident the leader Gabriel was becoming.  
"Thank you." Gabriel stated as the second monk took his leave.  
"Excuse me sir. Do my daughter and I have to make an appointment to speak with the leader of this fine Order?" Anna asked jokingly. Gabriel laughed at Anna's joke.  
"Never." Gabriel replied as he approached Anna and kissed her passionately.  
"And how is my beautiful little girl this morning?" Gabriel said looking down at the tiny from asleep in Anna's arms.  
"Very well Gabriel. She ate like a horse this morning." Anna stated. Little Abby had been born only a month ago and already she was proving to be a strong child.  
"Why don't we all go for a morning walk? God knows I could use one." Gabriel stated. Anna smiled her reply. As Gabriel led Anna out of the chamber in which the monks worked, he knew that his life had changed so much in these past few months and in truth he was thankful that it had.


End file.
